Coyote Chaos
by Ictuarium
Summary: A Breeds Fanfiction. What can a Coyote say? He was never trained in the art of courtship and love. One thing he knows and that is his mate and he has the right to claim her.


Coyote Chaos

A Breeds Fans Fiction

Kareena Summers stared at the compound which had been her home for a year and a half now. Haven. It has been her haven until lately. Now, she couldn't stand it any longer. Perhaps it was time to move on to a new dream.

Three and a half years ago, she met a Coyote. It felt like a long time ago. It was still in Europe. He'd been a hired assassin and bodyguard. Circumstances brought them together and in one moment, they made a pact to find each other again in three years. Carlos, the Coyote, knew they were mates and he promised to find her. Things were still hectic and he had assignments to finish. Also, he had to get away from the Genetics Council.

Kareena treasured their meeting and knew one day they would meet again. Carlos would escape from the Genetics Council and they would meet in one of the Breeds compound in the US.

It's half year too late. She was so excited to be accepted in Haven as one of the accountants. Who knew Breeds couldn't manage their own finances. It was paper work hell and money that was spent like water. She was thrilled to learn that Carlos Wind was also in Haven that year. He had escaped from the Genetics Council and haven accepted him as one of their enforcers. He and his whole team. Now, he's been doing assignments for the Alphas.

In her excitement, Kareena dashed to the training ground where all the Breed males flexed their muscles. There she presented herself to him and he stared blankly at her. "It's me, Kareena. Do you remember?" She asked him.

His look was troubled, confused then seemed upset.

Embarrassed that so many Breeds were staring at the lowly accountant and one of their best killer Coyotes, Kareena wanted to melt into dew and disappear. "… so, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Sorry to disturb your training." She marched off red in face and away from Carlos. He didn't even say a thing. Guess he didn't recognize her. Guess he didn't remember their promise.

Kareena sank in her bunk. It was in a little cabin she shared with three other accountants. They were all talking about her embarrassing scene with Carlos. What did she do wrong? Was she not presentable enough? In her haste, she put her make-up wrong? Maybe he didn't remember at all. Why couldn't she have a Breed mate who's an elephant? At least elephants never forget.

Kareena browsed through her journal. It contained a picture of her and Carlos all those years ago. She stared at it like a school girl. Then it dawned on her that he probably didn't recognize her. Three years ago, she was small, skinny and had blond hair. It wasn't her natural color. She dyed it just before meeting him. Now her natural color came out and she didn't bother dying it anymore. Plus, she packed a few pounds. Alright way more pounds. From a size four, now she was a size fourteen.

So that was it! He didn't recognize her or perhaps he was no longer attracted. Who knew Breeds could still be a typical man. They want blond skinny bitches too.

Alright. Blond. Skinny. Bitch.

No, maybe she could do it skinny then blond then bitch. Definitely. It was time to claim her man. Alls he had to do was be the girl she used to be.

The next day, she refuse to eat more than two bites in the cafeteria. For lunch she refused to eat at all. She ate a sandwich at five and nothing after six. This was going to be a tough regiment but she was determined to lose weight if it killed her.

Carlos couldn't believe what he saw. It was Kareena. Only she changed. It was not so much as her appearance but also her demeanor. She wasn't the super-shy little girl back then. She was more mature and more outgoing.

He inhaled her scent. Yes, this was his mate, no mistaking it. It troubled and gladdened him to see her. Glad she was in Haven. Glad she was safe for the moment. He was troubled to see she presented herself in front of everyone. Now everyone will know she is his mate. She is. But he didn't want to broadcast it. There was a traitor among them and he was one of the targets. Kareena would be a target because she's Carlos' mate.

But what was she doing? She was refusing to eat. This would kill her faster than the assassin.

"It's in the magazine. Ashley and the girls are all reading this girl stuff." One of his coyote brothers informed him. "It's a trend, you see. Dieting is a fad to get skinnier."

"That's not the way to do it. She'll just make herself sick."

"Tell that to her." His coyote brothers muttered back.

He so will. "I must tell her that dieting is not the way to get fit." He got up and went straight to Kareena.

Kareena looked up to meet those aqua green eyes staring back into hers. It was Carlos. "You should exercise. Use the gym. Jogging. Swimming." He blurted out. What could one say to his mate? What came out was what was in his head. Garble trash.

Kareena blushed so red. It was true. He really did think she was fat. She burst into tears and rushed away from the cafeteria.

Carlos merely stared in confusion. He was only giving her a few tips. What did he say wrong?

"Dumbass!" A bowl of cereal went flying to his face. He caught the bowl but not the contents. It splashed into his standard black Breeds uniform. "Big jerk!" Several pancakes followed to his face and bacon to his face. The cafeteria erupted in chaos as food was bombarded into him. Some of his coyote brothers and friends threw food back at the women.

Everything went pandemonium as females versus males went to an all out food fight. It took the whole morning. The war only ended when three of the Alphas started shooting at them to quiet down. Then threatened to shoot some more if they didn't clean the mess.

"You can't make yourself depressed over a guy. It's so not done anymore." One of her friends, also an accountant, said. "It's the modern age. It's a love 'em or leave 'em way. They don't like you, move on. There are plenty of fishes in the sea.

Kareena carefully wiped her tears. "You guys are right. He's not the guy I used to know. I'm not the girl he used to know either."

"That's right, girl." Her other friends agreed.

"We're going to town tomorrow to go shopping and go to the salon. Tomorrow night's The Valentines Dance. We should go and dance with guys." One of them suggested.

"Guys who are not jerks, that is." Another added.

Kareena agreed with them.

And so the next day, they went to town. Kareena bought a short plunging red dress and matched it with killer red stilettos. She was going to make a scene. She'll show that big jerk of a coyote. She could get a man. Any man. She then went to the salon to get herself fixed up. She was going to make a scene or die trying.

Carlos didn't know what possessed him to enter the hall. It was dance. What was he thinking? Kareena. He was thinking of Kareena and he was possessed by incredible lust. Especially when he saw her enter the double doors.

She was an enchantress. A vixen. She was revealing and in red.

He went to her like a mad dog but not really knowing what to say in front of her. Carlos just knew he had to go near her, smell her, touch her.

"Hi." She greeted. "Like my dress?" She gave whirl that ballooned her dress revealing what was inside. He wasted to peek so badly.

"It's too bright." He blurted. He didn't want everyone staring at his mate. Especially not men.

"Excuse me?"

"Too short." That did it. He earned a slap and evil stared all around.

Why was he saying the wrong things? For a cold hearted killer, he seemed to be a coward in love. But he had to get to work. Part of the reason he was in the dance was to watch out for this assassin.

Kareena went straight to the drinks area. She needed a fixer. Carlos was such a jerk. Couldn't he see this was all for him?

"Lovely dress." Kareena looked up to see Marko, a coyote o Carlos' team. He smiled at her. At least the dress wasn't a total waste. "Care to dance?"

Marko led her to the dance floor where they danced waltz and swing. They danced for hours before Marko led her outside.

Carlos watched in fury. He couldn't believe Marko would dance with his woman! All the Breeds knew she was Carlos' mate. What was his friend doing dancing and carrying on like that? Then he led her outside.

There was a buzz. Girls were talking about Kareena. They were happy for her. "She looks blooming. That dress doesn't look too tight on her. It actually revealed her curves." They said. Revealed more that that, Carlos muttered.

"He probably took her out to make out with her." They giggled.

That's it. He was going to end it. She was his woman. It was time to claim her. Assassin or not.

But before he reached the door, he was accosted by a group of furious girls. "Carlos Wind! Don't you dare spoil the fun for Kareena. You had your chance and it slipped."

Carlos snarled at them. "She's my mate!"

"Then why have you not even courted her?" They demanded.

"Coyotes do not need to court." He scoffed. That was when he got dunked in punch by angry female Breeds.

"What century did you come from?" They demanded angrily. "You're just a big jerk! You can't even talk to your mate!"

Kareena and Marko walked all the way to the sports complex. The Breeds had a complete facility. There was gym, training area, obstacle course and swimming pool. The two walked around the swimming pool. They were alone.

"So, you weren't a Breed enforcer?" Kareena inquired.

"Nope. Was just a Coyote used as a lab rat then a lab researcher."

"Boring life."

"Yeah." Marko agreed. "But that didn't mean I didn't kill. I still was given orders and trained like the rest of them. What about you? Why be an accountant for Haven?"

Kareena smiled. "It was all for a man. But it turned out he doesn't really like me."

"Carlos? Of course he likes you. It's just he sprouts garbage to girls as if he was talking to one of us." Marko said.

"Can't he be a little more tactful and courteous?"

Marko shook his head. "Not in his training. Me on the other hand, I was trained to lie, please and kill. That made me into a perfect assassin. It was fun while it lasted." Marko took a long piece of steel string from his pocket. Kareena realized it was a garrote.

"What are you doing?" Kareena backed away.

"Sorry to do this, my dear but orders are orders. I was sent here to kill Carlos and killing his mate would kill half of him already."

Kareena made mad dash away from Marko but Marko pursued her. Now she regretted the red stilettos. She could barely run. She tripped and fell right into the pool. Kareena sputtered and tried to swim to the other end of the pool.

Suddenly she heard a loud roar. She was still fighting got swim for her life but she knew hey was a fight by the poolside. Marko was engaged in fighting someone. Shots rang and Marko escaped. He was pursued by whoever saved her.

Kereena reached the gutters but stayed there for a few minutes. How could she have been a dating disaster? She was too shocked and cold to get up. Thank God her heels were still strapped on to her feet. She didn't have the strength to dive after them if they got off.

A pair of strong hands lifted her and got her out of the pool. "You're not drowned. Good." It was Carlos. That was all he had to say? She didn't drown and it was good?

He started to peel the dress off her shoulders. Kareena slapped his hands away. "You'll catch your cold. You get that dress off." She slapped him in the face. "Ow! I didn't try to kill you! I even save you!"

"That's all you have to say? You are such a jerk!"

Suddenly she was enveloped in his hug. "That's all I have to say. I can't seem to find the right words around you."

"So just shut up! I'm not having a very good night." She cried.

"It's all my fault. I'm a little tongue tied when I'm around you. Shall we start over? I would really like to. Kareena, I do like you a lot. Pleas give me another chance." He said.

Kareena smiled despite her tears. "Alright. Will you stop hugging me now? You smell like punch and you're very sticky too."

He was dunked in a punch bowl, head first by a lioness. "What is that paper you're reading?" She demanded.

"I didn't know what to say so your friends wrote it down for me." He said matter-of-factly.

She didn't know she would burst into more tears or faint on the spot. "Why do I have to get an imperfect hyena?"

"I'm a Coyote not hyena." Carlos crumpled the paper. "You're right. I should say it in my own words but my words are not spoken."

With that, he kissed her and shoved his tongue into her. He trailed kissed down her neck and chest then to the plunge on her neckline. He couldn't take the taste of chlorine any longer. He dragged her to the nearest shower area and tore the dress right off her. He took her under the spray and kissed her some more.

"Do you… Do you think I'm fat?" She asked childishly. Kareena tried to cover herself.

Carlos took her hands away and looked at her naked body from top to bottom. "No. I like your curves." He cupped her breasts then her behind. "I couldn't understand why you didn't want to eat."

"Dieting. When we met three years ago, I was a size four. Now I grew fat." She explained. "You looked disappointed to see me."

"Never. Wasn't disappointed. I was upset that you announced our mating in public. It attracted that assassin to you."

"Marko?"

"I took him down. The others are taking him to our jail to interrogate. I couldn't believe it was him the whole time. I thought we were a team." He was really sad to learn of Marko's betrayal. "Now, let me speak to you with my mouth."

Did he ever.

Carlos tongued trailed from shoulder the breast. He lavished the tips of her breasts like it was candy. Kareena couldn't help but cry out. She pushed her breasts in to his raving mouth deeper, harder. "Yes! More!" he demanded and she gave more. His hands traced the lines of her panties, teased then in one sudden movement, tore the lace from her body. Kareena cried out. She tried to cover herself but her took her hands away. Carlos inhaled her scent. She was so embarrassed but he was going to arouse her beyond caring.

He spread his shirt on the floor and put her on it. Carefully, he spread her open for him to view. Carlos growled. He was near coming at the site of her. "Let me show you haw beautiful you are. Let me tell you how wonderful you are. Let me make you feel you are my mate!" He ravaged her pussy as if he was dying of thirst.

Kareena cried out and kicked the tiles. Her head tossed sideways. Her vision blurred from pleasure. A sudden rush came to her, as if she was going on top of a roller coaster ride. Suddenly the coaster fell and rushed downwards. She came violently into his mouth. She thought she would die but he kept doing what he was doing. She came a second time and then a third.

Carlos covered her body with his own. She didn't even notice him stripping every piece of clothing he had. Her caressed her body and kissed her deeply.

Kareena felt his rod kiss her secret place. She opened herself for her mate. This was it. She would be wholly his. Her mate was finally claming her. She closed her eyes and waited for the sensation of pain and pleasure to overcome her. She's read so many books but nothing would prepare her for Carlos.

Carlos felt his mate's total surrender. She wanted to be claimed. She opened herself to him. Trusting him completely. He felt moved. He felt humbled.

He covered her mouth with him then surged forward. She cried out and he captured that breath forever. It was his now. She stiffened at the pain. He was really big. Breed males were big. He soothed her but moving ever so slightly. He kissed her gently this time. Slowly, she relaxed and he began to move.

Kareena felt the piercing pain but Carlos kissed it away from her mind. When he started to move, she felt a pleasure so powerful it nearly overpowered her. She mimicked his movement and it was stellar.

Together, they came. They were true mates now and forever.

"You are my mate." He said for once saying the right thing. Kareena smiled and kissed him.

End.


End file.
